


Disturbia Among The Madness

by narikopathfinder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Disturbia, Gen, Guilt, Gunshooting, Panic, Shock, Trauma, asassin, brother!Victor, disturbed madness, sister!Mila, supportive Isabella, supportive JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/narikopathfinder
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wants to show everyone his true self. What he is unaware of is the sinister metal trajectory aimed toward his moving body upon the ice.





	Disturbia Among The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This idea...happened around the second release and full version of Welcome to The Madness. And my poor mind ended up listening to Disturbia from Rihanna, and it all escalated from there. You can vent your own anger at me in the comments. If you are able to read through it all.

The blue cold lights curved over the agile form of one Yuri Plisetsky, his fangirls and the audience who had gotten tickets for the exhibition gala. Screeched with excitement at the uncharacteristic performance by their beloved Yurathcka. One of the Yuri's Angels had been fortunate to catch the sunglasses the Grand Prix Final gold medalist had thrown a few seconds earlier.

The blonde gold medalist showed a sense of crazed madness on the wounded ice. Which not long ago had been swept into a shroud of understanding love between Katsuki Yuuri and the hidden surprise of Viktor Nikiforov joining him on the ice. Up among the shadows of the stands, was a figure dressed as one of the security guards stationed at the rink. Glove clad fingers traced over the edges of a small handgun clamoured in a hold and lifted up from its concealed holster, the security vest allowed for several pockets to hide useful items.

ideal for this kind of mission, a second hand lifted out a gun suppressor attaching it to the handgun. Keen eyes followed the moving target down upon the frozen surface, a fifteen - year -old boy. With blonde hair, and wild minted green eyes. The makeup giving the young teen fitting facial features of the song.

**"Welcome to The Madness....of life...Yuri Plisetsky..."**

The brief echoed whisper escaped from the stern lips of the faux security guard. A brief glance to the older teen leaning against the barrier readying his hand for a second finger gun. **"Making my job easier...pity I cannot thank you later. That bounty is mine..."** The hushed low whisper remarked with a sinister smirk curving over thin lips. Adjusting their arms to aim, one swift glance at the black haired teen by the barrier. One lasting shrill of the speakers as the music was nearly finished, the audience gasped as the second finger gun aimed at Yuri. At the very fraction of a second, a steady bullet whirled toward its target a faint glimmer of its identity mirrored in the pale lights of the rink.

Travelling through the aimed course straight into the three layers of skin, heat surrounding the bullet seared its path beneath the first two layers of the skin, the last layer of skin coursed its way to as the edge of the bullet staggered against the clavicle bone.

Until it was pulled to halt by the number of muscles, the subclavian blood vessel had not escaped the scalding intrusion. As the blossoming pathway slithered, akin to a frothing river after a spring flood, out of its confines of the body that usually held itself. One faint frown of displeasure made its way across the faux security guard's lips.

**" The stupid boy had to move..at that angle.."**

The tongue hissed, **"at least he's down for the count."** And the intended shooter quietly removed them from a place of suspicion. Down on the chilling ice, the body of Yuri Plisetsky lay prone as they had rehearsed or at least discussed just yesterday.

Adrenaline shifting through the fifteen - year - old Russian's body.  
But soon that adrenaline faded and Yuri's vibrant green eyes widened in surprise at the thrumming pressure near his left shoulder. Biting down on his lower lip, while Yuri's right hand turned to clutch against the painful area. The mutterings of the audience travelled quickly across the stands;

"But he did not fall during that routine..."

  
"Did Yurachka, get injured during his free skate!?"

  
A faint shout of "cut the live broadcast !" echoed from where the TV crew's from different nationalities were stationed. Yuri made an attempt to rise from his position it was starting to feel numb along his lower back. But the thrumming increased and something clammy plastered itself over his right hand. Green eyes furrowed inquiringly and glanced down at the hole embedded into his usually pale complexion.

A slow gurgling flow of crimson sullied the rather expensive tank top.

_/What is this!? Looks like bloo...but we did not use any real bullets.../_

Yuri frantically thought, as his eyes went to meet the shocked eyes of his first friend Otabek. Altin's hand trembled nervously.

_/No...no I could not but it happened right after I took the last finger gunshot...that glinting shimmer it was a real bullet?/_

Shouts of panic rapidly spun into action...as the audience tried to get out of the rink, as slithering droplets of crimson flowers dyed the wounds on the ice into a faint pink hue. "Yuuri!" Viktor called as his student huddled swiftly over to the edge of the rink and threw off his skate guards, darkening brown eyes knew he had to get the younger blonde off the ice. And preferably on a stretcher.

"Yurio...focus!" Yuuri elicited sternly only to see the weary green eyes look finding his gaze. "Katsudon....I'm bleeding," Yuri muttered absently, the twenty-four year - old Japanese rival nodded before he shouted back towards the rink side.

For someone to get ahold of the medics at the arena, that spurned Yakov and Lilia into action. Lilia turned on her heeled shoes as quickly as she could toward the designated area for the medics. While Yakov called for an ambulance.

"Yurio can you stand?" Yuuri questioned.

"No, I'm not feeling so good." The younger blonde replied, brown eyes furrowed in concentration. A worried sigh escaping Yuuri's lips. "Yurio, If you can lean on me. I'll help you slide toward the rinkside and the medics can have a look at you."

Yuri let out a soft groan as his head felt clotted, the thrumming hole in his shoulder did not help matters either. A fraction of his mind felt like protesting against the *help*, but seeing as he had barely managed to scramble to his knees. Perhaps it would be for the better if he allowed his pride to simmer down. Blonde locks followed into a faint nod as Yuri leant against his older rival. Yuuri hoisted the younger teen up with more pressure on his right side. Securing his own right hand steadily against Yuri's lower torso.

Their blades shuffled against the pink wounds on the frosted surface. Once the rink side barrier came into view, Yuuri let go of Yuri's waist. And letting the assembled medics do their job. Viktor felt a curdling flicker of anger boil at the edges of his spine tracing its direction to the older Russian's mind.   
_/Who could do this...to Yura?...he's only fifteen!/_

Blue eyes caught the sight of his student, still in his gala costume but now with an additional red streak smeared across the accented blue shades of the suit. "...iktor...hey? Viktor...are you listening...?" Viktor blinked in confusion until he returned to face the glance of worried brown eyes.

"That is Yura's...on your costume.."

The twenty - seven - year old coach muttered. Yuuri shifted his head to the side, this was not his usual Viktor, he looked worse now then when Yuuri had by chance made him cry. "Yes, it's his blood...but the medics say he is stable now. But they still need to bring him to a hospital and Yurio needs surgery to remove what's inside his shoulder."

"Yuuri I need to follow...."

"Yes Viktor, I doubt you and me are the only ones going to follow."

Yuuri supplied and was a fairly amazed at the amount of control he had during this debacle. Near the stretcher, medics tried to ask questions on how Yuri was faring. Yuri was still aware but he was starting to feel tired even with the pads of gauze applied on top of his wound.

The Medics kept asking him questions in Spanish. Dark blue eyes and a pair of lighter blue eyes seemed to have a silent argument with each other.

"...this is why I learned Spanish JJ...I can help... and you need to watch over Otabek."

Isabella remarked while shoving her fiancee' in the shoulder toward their old friend. JJ sauntered over to his nearly identical haircut twin, but he was at loss for words.

Neither of them had experienced this before, JJ's hand went up and squeezed comfortingly against the seventeen - year- old's shoulder. There was something about that disbelieving gaze in the darker eyes, which internally made JJ shiver.

_/Otabek, he better not think this is his fault.../_

The older Canadian figure skater pondered, as he made certain to get Otabek's attention. "Hey, buddy...earth to Otabek...?" JJ tried, and it seemed to work because suddenly that forlorn gaze was trying to focus.

  
"Jean? I...I...it was not a part of the plan..."

Otabek mumbled.

  
JJ held up Otabek's hand and pointed at it.

"Otabek...you had a finger gun, it makes no sense that you magically could have gotten an actual gun and shoot Yuri. You see here?"

Otabek's ears perked at the semblance of logic that filtered into his head as his eyes glanced down to his somewhat trembling hand. A fleeting fact appeared inside his mind's eye.

"There's no gunpowder...?"  
"Yup, you have no gunpowder Otabek. Now I don't know what kind of sick bastard would do this to Yuri."  
JJ replied and felt the tenseness eased away a little.

"But Yuri he was bleeding on the ice..." Otabek tried to argue while JJ shook his head.

"That Yuuri Katsuki, went out and brought him to the rink side..just look over there medics are helping him now and Isabella is translating."

One shifty glance launched its attention towards the stretcher. Isabella's black bob was faintly visible in the eerie lights of the rink. Yuri's complexion had gotten slightly paler, blonde strands of matted hair slithered along the younger teen's cheeks. The Russian gold medalist had yielded the translations over to JJ's fiancee, but why she suddenly now cared about his well being. She insulted his fans only a few days ago.

It made little to no sense to Yuri, but his head still felt clogged up and the slanted sentences of Spanish did not.

"Yuri...they have one last question for you," Isabella responded as her blue eyes scanned across Yuri's facial features.

_/Yuri has lost a lot of blood. He needs to get to the hospital soon./_

"What?" Yuri was getting tired of all these questions, the younger Russian just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Though he supposed if he wanted to feel better he had to answer.

"They are asking who is your next of kin..."   
"That's...my..ded'ka...and...Yakov."

  
Isabella raised one elegant black brow questioningly at the unfamiliar word. Yuri's accent switched to a passable English, as the name of his coach left quivering lips. A familiar stronghold against Yuri's left hand, green eyes shifted to see the openly worried gazes of Viktor and Mila.

"Oh, Yuratchka.." Mila wailed as tears threatened to escape. Viktor's hand trembled on Mila's shoulder as the medics prepared the stretcher and heightened it up to prevent back injuries of their own.

Isabella may not know many of these figure skaters personally, except for JJ and Otabek. But from the few skating recordings she had helped JJ sift through over the years. Isabella had not expected the tight knit competitive elite to be this affected by the cruel downfall of one of their own.

She stood behind as Otabek and JJ walked up to her, watching as Yuri Plisetsky was pulled into an ambulance. And the local police had begun muttering, about a security breach. Only the younger blonde's coaches had been allowed to join in the ambulance. The remaining figure skaters and many of the traumatised audience were also ushered to the hospital.

"Isabella, Yuri he won't die right?" Otabek asked in a faint whisper. The Hero of Kazakhstan had sought comfort with his former rink-mate and current fiance'.

"It...was...a close call...but according to the police and the doctors...whoever tried to kill Yuri. Missed...because of the routine you two worked out in less than a day...in a way Otabek. It saved his life." That was all Isabella could tell for now but it had the right effect, Otabek visibly relaxed as JJ held a firm hold around the younger teen's shoulders.


End file.
